youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AzzyLand
Azra Bajrami (born ), better known online as AzzyLand (or simply Azzy), is a Canadian YouTuber. She was acknowledged by YouTube as their Top 10 most viewed YouTuber Globally, with 1.9 Billion views in 2019. She was the only woman on that list making her the most viewed female creator on the platform. She refers to her subs as the citizens of AzzyLand and she is known for her gaming content and vlogs. While not much is known about Azzy's early life, old QA's from her channel state that she has been a gamer since her early childhood days. Rise to Fame Azzy first gained international renown as a cosplayer. She traveled as an official cosplay guest to conventions around the world showcasing her creations, meeting fans and speaking at panels. Her cosplay got Azzy a lot of attention worldwide and landed her an appearance on a popular YouTube channel. At this interview, she got offered a full-time job as the co-host of “Before They Were Famous”, a popular celebrity biography channel. Her job as a host led her to realize her passion and love for YouTube, and thus, she created her own YouTube channel on the side. Not having enough time between studying to become a doctor, traveling the world for her cosplay and hosting on “Before They Were Famous”, Azzy would post irregularly on her own channel. Personal Life Due to her contribution to the gaming community, Azzy was invited to attend E3, a large gaming conference held in Los Angeles. During a YouTube After Party, she met Jordi Van Den Bussche, A.K.A. Kwebbelkop, where they both instantly took a liking to each other. Although they kept their relationship a secret for the following months, it was confirmed and leaked by John Scarce after Azzy went to visit Jordi In Amsterdam. They have since been inseparable since and have moved in together in Spain where they adopted a cat, named Zorro, together. Education Azzy completed University with a double Honors Degree in the Bachelor of Sciences, specifically both Chemistry and Biology. She continued her education planning to become a doctor, but her plan fell short as she couldn’t stand the sight of blood, and pursued her career online as a YouTuber. Trivia *Azzy announced on Twitter that she made a #FightTheFires donation and contributed $10,000 to the charity to help the devastating Australian Wildfires in 2020. *Azzy didn’t publicly announce her donation, but a #TeamTrees donation bearing her name shows the YouTuber contributing $10,000 to the charity in 2019. *Azzy matched the donation of $6000 to the Make-A-Wish 2018 Rope for Hope Charity to help sick kids where the charity had her rapple down the side of a skyscrapper in Toronto to raise money. *Azzy has a younger sister, yet we know very little info about her as well as the rest of her family. From what we know, her parents, are Albanian immigrants from North Macedonia. *Her first name Azra is the name of Bosnian origin meaning purity. Her last name, however, is an Albanian name. Bajrami in Albanian means Celebration. *Azzy is a PADI certified Scuba diver. *In celebration of reaching one million subscribers, Azzy posted a video in which she presumably ran around Amsterdam naked. However, Azzy claims in the description of the video that it was a parody and that she wasn't actually nude, and it was only intended to be for entertainment purposes. *She is apparently a very shy and reserved person, as stated by her friend and fellow YouTuber, Gloom, who states that her music video was actually a "big step for her". *Azzy has a video currently on her YouTube channel where she has twerked for 24 hours. *She starred in an episode in Season 2 of My 90-Year-Old Roommate back in 2016. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 26, 2017 *2 million subscribers: November 17, 2018 *3 million subscribers: February 10, 2018 *4 million subscribers: June 20, 2018 *5 million subscribers: September 1, 2018 *6 million subscribers: November 23, 2018 *7 million subscribers: February 2, 2019 *8 million subscribers: March 19, 2019 *9 million subscribers: May 14, 2019 *10 million subscribers: August 25, 2019 *11 million subscribers: January 17, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 20, 2018 *2 billion views: February 10, 2019 *3 billion views: July 5, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views